myrafandomcom-20200216-history
MyraPedia:Community Portal
WEITERLEITUNG Kategorie:Mithelfen . __TOC__ . Mitmachen Wir (siehe Impressum) mehr als Stichworten (Letzte Änderungen), und Du kannst dabei helfen. Um einen neuen Artikel zu schreiben, einfach das Stichwort in die Box unten eingeben. Und wo soll das alles enden? Siehe Myra 463 nP - Ein Blitzlicht. Und auch da muss es nicht enden... Nächstes MYRA-Treffen Das neue Jahr des Raben 438 n.P. kommt langsam in Gang. Zeit auch für ein neues MYRA-Treffen, das wir wie letztes Jahr auch, wo wir das erfolgreich und schön veranstaltet haben, in Bebenhausen abhalten, mit täglichen Spielrunden und nächtlichen Gesprächen. 2018 *Wisset dass am 07-09 September 2018 in Tübingen-Bebenhausen bei WGW wieder Tübinger MYRA-Treffen ist, am Sonntag 09.09. mit Mitgliedsversammlung des Vereins der Freunde Myras VFM e.V.? * Einladung im MyraForum Mission Statements "Wenn man zu einer gemeinsamen Welt beitragen will, dann braucht man dazu aber gerade eine ausgeprägte Vorstellungskraft. Man muss in der Lage sein, sich auszudenken, welche Wirkungen die eigenen Handlungen haben, vor allem für andere Menschen, aber auch für die Natur." "Denn das Miteinander in einer gemeinsamen Welt verlangt vor allem Toleranz und Rücksichtnahme, die ohne diese Erweiterte Denkungsart nicht möglich ist." Hannah Arendt (zitiert nach Hans-Martin Schönherr-Mann, in: SWR2 Aula 10.09.06 Podcast) What is Project Myra about? Where do we want it to go? Q: Nothing new here for this weekend? Why don't you post some more brainfood for us? A: I'll be away for the weekend, driving some 1000 km (ca 700 miles) to meet and discuss with some other active folks on this Myra project and maybe prepare the annual big meeting in September, but most of all planning for the next years which I hope will go along the lines of "you write - I edit - we publish". Q: So, you know the people in this community in real life? A: About 50 people currently involved in the project I know in person. While one was in India for a longer stay and one currently lives in Japan, the people I know in person would at the moment all be Germans for proximity reasons. So most of the people in the LJ community are complete strangers now or just people I met online through LJ, and this community was founded to allow people to get into this who never ever spoke a word of German, except maybe for the words which are the same in both languages (Angst, Rucksack, Kindergarten on one hand, 'fast food', 'cool' and many on the other hand). Q: What sort of story-lines do you hope to create? A: Snow-White style fairy tales can find their place as well as the next ConMan the Barbarian. Maybe they shouldn't meet, though, as it takes a master writer not to make crossovers lame... Q: I mean, what sort of creative project are you trying to get done in Myra? As I said, I would love to learn more. A: What do I want to achieve with this community? In short I want to build a fantastic framework for any kind of fantasy creativity where everyone can contribute to the puzzle of what might as well become the most comprehensive and multi-facetted fantasy-world ever to be found on this planet. :-) I encourage novels and invite aspiring writers to set them in this framework because it might help them to get published - and because they'll contribute to something bigger than any individual could ever build, something that will stay long after they're gone. Long term plans? I want a virtual version of Myra online and 3D where everything anyone ever has written or drawn or painted on Myra is fit in and explorable. I'm looking at "Saga of Ryzom" and think technology has advanced from MUDs and MUSHs (we once had a small Myra-MUSH to try out what a virtual world could do for us) but still is far from what I want for us, so we can take the time and gather content - and creative talents - for now. And publish more stories, with great art at least on the cover, if possible. We Want You! Any creative contribution is welcome, as is anyone who just wants to play along with a character of her or his own, or who just wants to use the vast background of Myra, out SharedWorld which we share here with you, as a background for their own creativity or their own role-playing campaign. We are over articles, and you can help To write a new article, enter the page title in the box below. Category:Myra Category:Myra-EN